1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein pertains generally to improvements in combustors or burners and more particularly relates to controlled pressurized combustable mixture supply power burners for high efficiency combustion and high efficiency heat transfer to the exterior of the burner or the load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vast number of burner arrangements are known for a virtually limitless number of specific uses. Typically, combustion takes place in an open combustion zone with the combustion gases then passed through a heat exchanger to heat a fluid such as air or water. Conventional combustion devices are unsatisfactory since oftentimes combustion is incomplete producing various pollutants and furthermore because the efficiency obtainable from such combustion devices is relatively poor.
My earlier allowed applications, Ser. Nos. 785,433 and 875,299, and my earlier issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,569,310; 4,488,865; 4,480,985 and 4,479,484, all assigned to a common assignee, disclose prior art principally related to pulsing combustion. These prior applications and patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties including the prior art cited therein.
The need exists for an improved burner which provides an efficient and economical use of fuel. Such an improved burner would have particular utility in steam generation devices and in home heating equipment especially where a fluid is to be heated by the combustion. Such an improved burner would be particularly attractive if the same apparatus could be used by easy modification both as a pulsing combustor and as an open flow power burner.